


A Stiles Stilinski Thanksgiving

by vacci_piano



Series: Stop Making It Worse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Alive, Exhibitionism, M/M, Monster of the Week, Oral Sex, Thanksgiving, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacci_piano/pseuds/vacci_piano
Summary: "Of course he likes you. You're squeaky, he's a wolf. You're his squeaky toy and that makes you his favorite."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Stop Making It Worse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525187
Comments: 21
Kudos: 549





	A Stiles Stilinski Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was to have a father-son Thanksgiving at Stilinskis avec Derek, but I've got the Sheriff booked for Christmas. So now the pack gets to be entertained, instead.

Derek is Stiles' favorite, because Isaac is Scott's favorite, and Erica and Boyd are each other's favorites.

That being said, he's grown to like this newest development. It's kinda nice to have Boyd almost plastered to his back in the hallways at school so he won't accidentally get tackled by anybody, he really likes Erica petting his hair and it's almost touching how Isaac sometimes offers to lend him his scarf when the beta spots a hickey.

Jackson though...

*

Stiles wonders if perhaps Jackson still sees Stiles as a deeply disturbed individual. He's seen one of Jackson's diaries before - not that he could recall how he came into contact with one if asked _-_ and okay fine, _maybe_ Stiles is mentioned there once or twice.

Something to do with being coerced into becoming an accomplice to murder, getting kidnapped, being ran over by a Jeep...

He doesn't remember the specifics.

But there's a chance Jackson still resents Stiles.

Shame really, because Stiles thought Jackson had gotten a breakthrough in therapy and they might become, if not friends exactly, at least friendly. According to Lydia, Jackson doesn't check the closet or peek under his bed at night-time anymore. Though why Jackson thinks Stiles would hide there, when there's a perfectly spacious en-suite bathroom attached to the bedroom, is beyond him.

*

"Hey, what's up with Jackson? He's angrier than usual. I'd be locker meat or fertilizer for the lacrosse field if it wasn't for my personal bodyguards."

Lydia scoffs. "He's jealous because he's not the Alpha's favorite."

"But why is he taking it out on me?"

Lydia stares at him.

Damn. That's one unimpressed face.

It takes him a minute, but then he gasps and sits up, dropping the diary he'd been lazily perusing for clues.

"I'm Derek's favorite?" His initial glee turns into confusion and he frowns. "But... Half the time Derek doesn't even like me."

"Of course he likes you. You're squeaky, he's a wolf. You're his squeaky toy and that makes you his favorite."

Stiles tries to protest, but it sounds weak even to his own ears. He feels warm and, dare he say it, _tingly._

*

Stiles really likes Derek's loft.

There are no neighbors around and it's just dilapidated enough that the betas don't willingly spend too much time there, unless it's for sleeping or pack business.

Stiles should visit it more often. Like now, for example.

*

"Hey boo, whatcha doing?"

Derek's being non-verbal again but his eyes flash a familiar red in response to Stiles being Stiles.

"Honeybunch. Poopsie. Stud-" Someday, Stiles will get to finish his little list of pet names he put together just for Derek's enjoyment. Today is not that day.

After he's received his proper welcome, Stiles lays bonelessly in Derek's bed, humming as the were licks him clean.

"I was wondering - _ah_ \- if you're not too busy on Thanksgiving," he wants to get this out while he's still thinking clearly, but something is hindering his success. "We could... Mmh... Shit. Fu- _ahhh_. Okay, pause!"

Derek looks outraged when Stiles flails, wiggles around and interrupts the were's task by grabbing his sideburns, dragging the fanged face up so their eyes are parallel.

"So here's the thing. My dad's gonna be at work on Thanksgiving - you would not believe the amount of domestic disturbance calls, it's worse than on Christmas. Last year, some genius thought it would be best to force his family to play a few rounds of Monopoly--"

Derek's reverted back to growling like the neanderthal he is. Wolfendral? Asshole probably thinks he can get a fear boner out of Stiles if he growls menacingly enough.

He wouldn't be wrong.

"Right. Getting to the point. You should invite the betas for a Thanksgiving dinner. I'll bring the food. It can be a pack thing, y'know, strengthen the bonds. And in the spirit of Thanksgiving, Scott will be invited, too. Sound good?"

Derek sighs in resignation. "Fine. Are you done?"

Stiles nods and lets Derek get back to business. And what do you know, Stiles really does squeak.

*

"There's not gonna be any weird sex stuff, right?"

"No! Of course not! Why would there be any weird sex stuff?"

There's a possibility Scott's fears aren't unfounded. Stiles will have to come up with a contingency plan. "Don't answer that."

Scott gives him a _look_ , but in the end agrees to come anyway. Like the Sheriff, Melissa will be on shift throughout most of Thanksgiving. Allison's gonna be spending the day alone with her dad, and so far Scott hasn't received an invitation.

Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a little worried for his bro. Mr. Argent seems to be grudgingly accepting of Scott these days, so the fact that Allison's serious, longtime _beau_ is not attending turkey carving is... Concerning.

Stiles pats Scott's back and Scott gives him a smile like the puppy he is.

Such a good puppy.

Puppy gets a cookie.

*

Usually, when Stiles bothers to cook instead of relying on take out, it's on the healthier side on account of trying to get his dad to eat his greens. Now that he has free reign, he goes a little nuts. So far he's managed to make two stuffed turkeys, a few casseroles, roasted vegetables, a buttload of yams, mashed potatoes with _butter_ and an amount of gravy that borders on indecent.

It should be enough to feed a small ragtag group of werewolves, but Stiles likes to be prepared, so he packs in a few take out menus, just in case.

Now all Stiles still needs to do is get the pie from Mrs. Leckermaul, and he's set.

Every Thanksgiving she makes this amazing pumpkin pie that damn near melts in your mouth. Stiles swears he's seen his dad shed a tear when taking a bite.

Some years back the Sheriff helped the woman when her own children tried to sell her house and dump her in a nursing home. For some reason her kids really had it out for her. Thanks to the Sheriff, Mrs. Leckermaul still has her house.

She's been making pies for the Stilinskis ever since. Stiles would call her his honorary nana if she didn't give him the heebie jeebies.

*

Stiles should trust his gut more often, because when he gets to Mrs. Leckermaul's house and opens the door uninvited, Mrs. Leckermaul is in the midst of trying to stuff a struggling kid into what Stiles _thought_ was a pizza oven, while another kid is sitting in a corner, bound in ropes and bawling her eyes out.

Stiles deploys a nearby frying pan, but the old hag's head just won't crack, no matter how hard he swings.

He manages to stun her for a moment, giving him enough time to lock himself and the kids into a closet so he can call in the cavalry.

*

Scott gets tasked with taking the kids home, while the rest are left to deal with the old woman, now tied to a chair.

They'd tried mauling Mrs. Leckermaul to no avail, but she didn't retain a single scratch. Thankfully, healing seems to be her only superpower. Stiles jokingly suggests they should push her into the oven and after a quick phone call to Deaton, they do just that.

She burns like paper.

The pie is cooling on the table, wafting a sweet aroma. Stiles makes the wolves do a sniffing test, see if it contains any _extra_ ingredients.

Thankfully, the pie is fine. It would be a shame to waste it.

Erica sighs. "Great. Can we go now before Stiles manages to summon more monsters we have to deal with?"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yeah, you're like a magnet. Normally I probably wouldn't even talk to you at school." Isaac confesses. Boyd nods in agreement.

Derek looks slightly perplexed.

Stiles frowns. Something's not adding up. "Wait a second..."

Barring Isaac's first day as a beta and Erica's maiming of his precious Jeep, none of them have seriously tried to land him in the hospital.

But.

The truth of the matter is, Derek's betas are all assholes. If Stiles didn't know better, he'd think it was a requirement for joining the pack or something.

Then he gasps.

"None of you actually like me. You're only nice to me because I'm sleeping with Derek!" The trio of betas don't say anything, eyes shifty and decidedly not looking in Stiles' direction, shuffling their feet. "Look me in the eye, assholes!"

Then he spots Jackson and whirls around to face him. "And what about you? Gonna wash my car to get into my good graces?"

Jackson gives a derisive snort. "Relax, princess. I promise never to pretend to like you."

"Well... Good. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jackson is now officially my favorite beta. At least he's not a faker!"

Jackson blushes a little, still managing to look very smug, while Erica pouts.

*

The pout makes a comeback when Stiles gives Jackson an extra serving of carved turkey.

To the Alpha's credit, Derek doesn't pout, but he does raise his eyebrows in question, shoulders tense. Like the simple fact someone's getting slightly more food than him is a declaration against his alphahood.

"Relax, sourwolf. There's gonna be enough pie to even things out, _and_ I'll give you a BJ." Derek does relax, but Scott is already hurriedly piling food into an empty tupperware box that Stiles had the foresight to bring, and is out of the door before anything further can be said.

When everyone else gets ready to devour the much advertised pie, Derek gets the biggest slice, with Stiles' modest slice added on top, because Stiles knows about the Alpha's secret sweet tooth and he figures this way he's earned some extra _woof woof_ cuddle time when the betas leave.

His dad's gonna be devastated to learn there will be no more pie, so Stiles makes sure to save him the last slice.

Instead of sitting down at the table with his plate, Derek leans against the kitchen counter, still very much in the process of demolishing his serving of pie, spreads his legs a little wider and opens the zipper on his jeans.

"Really, Derek? _Now_?" Derek keeps eating and doesn't bother with a reply.

"Ugh." Stiles gets on his knees anyway. Alphas and their fragile egos. What a baby.

Despite his grumbling, he's not gonna refuse Derek in front of the pack again.

Last time he refused... Well. He tries not to think about it, because he's still not sure whether he should feel mortified or aroused. And he's not sure what it says about him, if, y'know, _hypothetically_ , it was a little bit of both. So he's not thinking about it. Nope.

As Stiles concentrates on the task at hand, licks and suckles the head, Derek breaks into a small, barely there smile.

"Hey Stiles." Derek's voice is gentle, and Stiles looks up, still somewhat annoyed.

"You're my favorite."

Stiles' gaze goes soft and he starts sucking in earnest.

Jackson mumbles something about being the favorite beta, so Erica ends up shoving him and it soon evolves into a slap-fest, but Stiles and Derek are too busy gazing lovingly into each other's eyes to notice. Boyd and Isaac keep eating, unsure which show to pay attention to. It's a tough call.

Later, there's significantly less eye-gazing and more choking when Stiles tries to swallow and the knot locks into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, comrades. Let me know if you spot something funny with the grammar so I can fix it! I'm hungry and sleep-deprived so there are bound to be some. (Edit: I was right lol)
> 
> I rewrote this like three times in a single day, hopefully it doesn't show too much.


End file.
